Excimer lasers are the illumination sources of choice for the microlithographic industry. The use of high power lasers, for example, those with pulse energy densities (fluence) above 20 mJ/cm2, with pulse wavelengths below 250 nm (for example, 193 nm and below) can degrade the materials used in laser lithography systems. Adhesives, for example, UV curable adhesives, are used to hold deep ultraviolet (DUV) optical elements within a holder in an optical system. These adhesives, which are typically cured using mercury I-line UV radiation (˜365 nm) can break down over time due to the constant exposure to stray DUV light (for example, less than 250 nm), causing the optical components to become unstable in their mounts and eventually causing premature failure of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,536 describes the use of a single-layer thin film deposited on the optical component where it contacts the adhesive to. The layer consists of a dielectric material that is non-transmitting (blocking) at the wavelength of the optical system but transmits at the wavelength of the UV-curing process. However, there can be back-reflectance from the dielectric coating into the optical component. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the amount of light reflected by the coating back into the component due to stray light concerns. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to the use of an additional layer or layers that are added between the blocking dielectric layer and the component which significantly reduce the reflectance.